


Welcome to Camp Etheria

by PrincessLittleFawn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, Summer Camp, Summer Love, Summer Romance, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLittleFawn/pseuds/PrincessLittleFawn
Summary: Catra is tired of going to the same camp for the last 3 years with her bestfriend Scorpia. She's finally 17 and that means it's her final year. She just wants the last 4 weeks of camp to go by fast, but when a new camper catches Catra's eye can she learn to open her heart to new possibilities and keep her head up?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. The Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up. English is Not my first language.  
> So please bare with me. This is my first fic in English.  
> Chapter 1 slowly introduces you to the chracters and lets you dive into some camp bus memories if any of you have them.  
> The story is all told from Catra's POV

CHAPTER 1

The thought of summer camp sometimes makes teenagers excited. That wasn’t the situation for Catra. Catra was dragged to summer camp for the last few years by her bestfriend Scorpia. Catra’s mom gave her two options 3 years ago. Horde Math Camp or she could attend Camp Etheria on Lake Bright Moon. 

These options were to keep Catra out of trouble. Catra spent too many summers spending time sneaking into bars. Starting fights. Her mother knew the police officers by name. It got to the point where she was fed up with Catra’s disrespectful behavior. So Camp Etheria was the lessor of the two evils for Catra. She had heard too many scary stories about Horde Math Camp. One was that they made you do Algebra problems if you wanted to get your lunch first before the other campers. If you got your equation wrong then you were last to get lunch. Catra would rather listen to annoying camp songs for 4 weeks a year than the sound of calculators being tapped at all summer.

Catra slept over Scorpia’s house so she could actually get to the camp bus on time. Catra lazily waited in Scorpia’s kitchen wearing her white t shirt and her ripped jeans munching on a piece of toast as she could hear Scorpia trying to decide what to wear.

“Ooooh Catra! Should I wear the red t-shirt or the maroon t-shirt? Oh, I want to look friendly!” Scorpia squeaked from across the living room.

“You honestly wear the same thing every year Scorpia. I’m pretty sure with you trying to hug every camper you’ll seem friendly enough. So just pick one, so we can leave and get these 4 weeks over with!” Catra yelled across the apartment.

Scorpia looked up from her suitcase, smiled and said “You’re right wildcat! I do give great hugs!”

Catra just rolled her eyes, finished her toast and grabbed her bag and walked by the door and yelled “Okay well hurry up. The bus should be here soon to take us to hell.”

Scorpia threw on her maroon top over her white tank top stood up, fixed her blue shorts grabbed her rolling bag and sleeping bag and head to the door to met Catra. Scorpia’s mom came out of her room to give Scorpia a hug. She then said with a happy tone in her voice

“Have a good-time sweetheart. I love you! Make lots of friends! Oh and Catra?”

“Yes?” Catra lazily said leaning against the door frame.

Miss Frightstein walked over to give a quick hug to Catra and said in a soft voice

“Please just try to make one friend this summer! Its your last year. Please keep out if trouble. Oh and your mother told me to remind you to please brush your hair at least once a week”

Catra tugged on her brown very thick, wavy messy hair and rolled her eyes again hugged her back and just sighed and said “yeah fine. ”

Miss Frightstein patted her on the shoulder and watched her two favorite 17 year olds walk out to the sidewalk in front of the house smiled and said, “See you girls in 4 weeks!

Catra opened the door and walked outside first with Scorpia following behind her humming some silly camp song that Catra already knew she would hear for the next hour or two on the bus. Catra reminded herself that it was either this or figuring out the value of Y just to eat some terrible food.

It was warm outside. The sun was hidden behind a few clouds. However, the sky was the perfect blue. The camp bus pulled up. The bus driver had a kind smile said hello and walked off the bus to help Scorpia and Catra put their bags in the luggage compartments under the bus. Scorpia looked at Catra and said “You ready for another fun summer Wildcat?”

Catra looked at Scorpia feeling slightly annoyed when she called her that and said “Scorpia you ask me the same question every year! Just get on the stupid bus!”

Scorpia giggled as she walked up the bus steps looked back at Catra and said “Oh come on lets get a good seat”

They looked around the bus for two empty seats. The bus was filled with familiar faces that Catra has seen summers before. Most of the faces and voices that Catra found annoying. Some campers were laughing, others were singing and some were just talking about all the activities they were excited to do.

Catra followed behind Scorpia as she said hello to several people that she recognized. All Catra wanted to do was to sit down and sleep through the two-hour bus ride.

They found a seat in the back of the bus with a bunch of singing campers. As the bus drove away from Scorpia’s house Catra knew her hope for sleep was not going to happen anytime soon.

Catra pulled out her sketchbook to doodle a bit. It always calmed her to draw. She was drawing for a bit until she heard a familiar voice of a guy shes heard in the past summers,

“I’m going to get that Archery award this year! Then I’m going to have 6 of them!”

It was Bow. He had a very athletic build and was tall. His hair always looked perfect. He had a tendency to wear crop tops, even when the camp rules strictly forbid anyone to wear them. Lucky for him, his dad’s sponsored a lot of the camps activities so no one said a word. He was one of the campers known for always being super competitive in Archery. Every year he sat next to his bestfriend Glimmer and they had the same conversation every year.

“Bow you’re going to do awesome! I can’t wait to beat my track record for the camp race this year” Glimmer happily said.

Glimmer was bubbly and always super excited for camp. She was one of the fastest runners at camp. Glimmer’s mom Angella was the camp director. Seeing her was very rare. She was always so busy. Glimmer was a little rebellious. She had short pink hair and wore a glittery purple shirt over pink capri pants. You could see her walking a mile away. Unfortunately, their personalities clashed. Glimmer didn’t like Catra’s bad attitude and Catra didn’t like Glimmer’s overly friendly attitude.

After riding about 20 minutes, they made another stop. Catra didn’t remember ever stopping before. She was used to being the last pickup. They stopped in front of a small, little white and gold townhouse. Out the house came walking a girl who Catra has never seen before. As she got, closer Catra couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl. The bus driver got off the bus to help the girl put her bags in the compartment too.

Scorpia became really giggly and whispered to Catra.

“oooooh! A new camper! This is exciting!” Look Catra!!

Catra watched as the new camper walked onto the bus. She tried to ignore her but Catra couldn’t help but stare.

She wore a white shirt with a sleeveless red vest that revealed very tone arms. The girl also had on jean capri pants which also allowed to show her also very toned legs. She had blonde hair in a simple ponytail with a cute poof and the most beautiful blue eyes that could make the summer sky jealous.

Catra couldn’t keep her eyes off the girl. She was so beautiful that even Catra couldn’t find a single flaw about her. A couple of the male campers also kept looking at the girl as well. The pretty girl walked on the bus looking for a seat.

Suddenly Glimmer and Bow both yelled and motioned to the girl towards them.

“Hey there come sit near us!” Bow called out for her

Glimmer than said “We have an open spot across from us”

‘Of course Sparkles and Arrow boy have to talk to everyone’ Catra thought to herself as she tried to get back to her sketchbook.

The girl smiled and sat across from them and introduced herself,

“Hi My name's Adora! This is my first year!”

Glimmer looked at her and said  
“Hello! I had a feeling you were new since I've never seen you before and. I’ve been coming here since I was 7 so I know almost everyone! I’m Glimmer and this is my bestfriend Bow!”

Bow smiled and said "Welcome to the first part of Summer Camp. The bus!"  
A couple of campers around them laughed.

Adora was telling the two bestfriends about how excited she was to be going to this camp. How she could not wait for all the obstacle courses and how she heard the camp had Fencing and horseback riding as activities, which is what really drew her to the camp. Glimmer and Bow just went on telling her all about what the camp had to offer.

Catra kept ecesdropping at first but for some reason she wished Adora could have sat by her. So Catra tried her best to ignore the two campers who already seemed to have bonded with Adora. However, she couldn’t ignore the constant singing that Scorpia and the other campers were doing. If she had to hear another song about a worm named Herman or a moose named Fred she would scream. She also couldn’t get Adora’s eyes out of her head.

Finally Catra looked outside and noticed that they were passing a very familiar beautiful shiny lake with green trees surrounding it. She could see kayaks, canoes and rowboats lined around a dock. Around the lake she was able to see the same cabins she has been used to sleeping in for the last 3 years. Everyone looked around the bus to see out nthe windows. This included Adora she looked back, and Catra noticed her and looked at Adora as well. Catra could have sworn she saw the girl smile and blush all at once. This was the first time Adora’s eyes met Catra’s eyes and it would not be the last.

Catra quickly looked away embarrassed hoping that Adora wouldnt notice that she was looking at her. Catra and out the window to see that they pulled up to a large building which she recognized as the rec hall. She felt this slightly hopeful feeling in her chest that she hasn't felt in a long time. She looked out and saw the huge sign in front of the bus stop welcoming some of the campers,

“WELCOME TO CAMP ETHERIA”

\- Unleash The Magic Within.


	2. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finally settles into her cabin and meets her other cabin mates and intereacts with them. She also finally gets to interact with the blue eyed Adora and the magic of Camp Etheria shows how kind people can really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome back I told you I would do an update soon! Again remember English is my second language so this took me time. Are you ready for Catra's fiesty sarcastic attitude mixed with some Fluff!!!! ? Hope you are! Time to see how Adora and Catra react to each other! Which includes some flirting. Can you guess who the flirt will be?

The campers all got off the bus and headed over to the rec hall. Their bags were already being moved to their cabins by a few volunteer campers who already arrived. Scorpia was still talking to a couple of friends that she already knew from the years she’s been attending the camp. She walke off somewhere and Catra lost sight of her. Catra lazily walked behind the group. Out of curiosity she wondered where Adora and some other campers went off to to since the groups she was around seemed smaller. She looked around to see the other busses that have already dropped off campers from all over the area. A bunch of the campers were already sitting down and since Catra lost track of Scorpia but she didn’t mind. She needed a break from all the cheerfullness. She found an empty bench and sat down.  
Catra just sat around a crowd of people waiting for more people to show up. Every year it seems like it takes forever for people to show up in the rec hall.  
It seemed like it was about an hour before more people started settling in.  
Suddenly Catra heard a slightly familiar voice.  
“Hey do you mind if I sit here?”  
It was Adora. For some reason she was alone coming over to her. Catra looked up at her and their eyes met and Catra felt a huge lump in her throat. She couldn’t get a Yes out, so she just nodded her head. Adora thanked her, smiled and sat next to her. Adora was holding an ice pop on her hand and licking it. Catra just watched her. Half intrigued by the licking. The other half wanted one too.  
Adora took one hand and was fixing her sock and looked up at Catra and said,  
“Hi!! I saw you on the bus earlier I wanted to tell you that you have such pretty eyes! Blue and Gold! So cool!”  
Catra was shocked. Did she come all the way over here just to tell her that? Did this girl really just compliment Catra that fast? Catra felt her cheeks turning slightly red. She quickly turned away so Adora couldnt see her face and nervously said  
“umm thanks”

Adora continues  
“Oh sorry I hope that wasn’t weird. I’m Adora by the way! This is my first year here. I’m 17, so it’s also my final year. I really wanted to try out this whole regular summer camp thing! Oh sorry am I am talking a lot? Maybe I should have started with introducing myself before”

Catra wondered how anyone can be this cheerful and cute at the same time? She wanted to tell her that she already knew her name but didn’t want to sound like she was eavesdropping on the bus conversation from earlier. Catra just looked back over at her and said,

“Well you’re lucky. This is my 4th summer at this place, and I’m so glad it’s my last. I hate it here.”

Catra realized how negative she sounded. She realized this when she saw Adora’s smile turn into a frown. Catra was about to try to find a way to make what she said sound better until a super peppy voice rang through her ears.  
“ADORA! Come sit with Bow and I!”  
It was Glimmer running over to Adora. Then Glimmer noticed Catra. 

“Oh...umm, hi Catra” Glimmer said unenthusiastically,

“Sparkles,” Catra said with an annoyance in her voice.  
“Adora just come with me” Glimmer said while grabbing Adora’s hand and pulling her away giving Catra rather mean glare.  
Adora looked back and again her eyes met Catra’s again. This time she gave her a smile. Catra again felt as if something lit up inside of her. A warm feeling. She had no clue what it was but Adora waved goobye to Catra as Glimmer pulled her away to a table closer to the front of the rec hall.  
Scorpia walked past them also holding an ice pop and sat down next to Catra and raised an eyebrow and turned to Catra.  
“Hey you okay wildcat? You look like someone hypnotized you.”  
Oh Catra felt hypnotized.  
“Um what…uh, no I’m just waiting for this welcome hour to be over” Catra was half telling the truth.  
Catra noticed Scorpia had the same ice pop.  
“Hey Scorpia where did you get that?”

“Oh this?” Scorpia raised up her ice pop and answered.  
“Its from New Camper Orientation. I was volunteering. I do it every year.”

Catra raised her eyebrow and asked.  
“Wait..they have a new camper orientation?”

“Yes you would know if you actually attended it 3 years ago instead of sulking around the tables or messing with Kyle.”

Catra took pleasure in bothering Bow’s best guy friend with water balloons or tossing pebbles at him at any chance she got. She found him annoying.  
Catra laughed at the thought. Then she asked “So does everyone who attends New Camper Orientation get ice pops.”

“Yes Catra you would know that if you actually went. Or even volunteered with me”

The idea of being around extra cheery campers first thing in the morning did not excite Catra one bit. The thought of meeting Adora earlier today if she had volunteered was a nice thought though.  
“Maybe I should have volunteered today,” Catra said looking over in the direction that Adora went. 

Scorpia looked at Catra and then remembered seeing Adora with an ice pop and Gimmer walking past her.  
“Oooooohh You met Adora! I heard she had been attending Horde Math Camp for the last 6 years. She’s really smart. She also is a head lacrosse player at her school. She’s also head of the Equestrian club in her school. She just attends that Grayskull Academy you know, the private school in our town. She’s pretty, don’t you think Catra? ”Scorpia winked.

Catra huffed, and ignoring the last question and she asked “How the hell did you get all this information?”  
Scorpia smiled and said “When you’re friends with Entrapta you know you’ll get all the information. She practically studies everyone here at camp. She apparently went up to Adora as soon as she got off the bus followed her to New Camper Orientation and asked her a bunch of questions since she never noticed her before.” 

Catra just laughed. Entrapta goes to school with both of them. She has been attending Camp Etheria for the last 4 years just like Catra and is obsessed with learning everyone’s business so she wasn’t surprised.

Suddenly everyone heard loud clapping and a booming loud voice.  
“CLAP ONCE IF YOU CAN HEAR MY VOICE.”  
1 clap  
“CLAP TWICE IF YOU CAN HEAR MY VOICE.”  
2 claps  
“CLAP THREE TIMES IF YOU CAN HEAR MY VOICE.”  
3 claps  
Catra knew this was how the counselors tried to get the campers to be quiet.  
“Hi everyone! Welcome to all the new campers we have this year! Welcome back to all our old campers! For those who don’t know I’m Micah! I’m the co-director of Camp Etheria, and I can’t wait for this summer to begin!  
Micah was the husband of Angella. Yes, both Glimmer’s parents ran the camp. He was tall with long black hair and a long black beard. He wore a purple polo shirt with black shorts. Perfectly ironed. The way he stood above everyone on the table and the way he dressed. you would think he was royal.  
Catra has had a few run ins with Micah. She was sent to see him several times when she caused any trouble. This involved damage to camp property, damage to the property of other campers and damage to some campers themselves. However two years ago she once pushed a few campers in the lake when they splashed her. Catra’s least favorite camp activity was swimming. She hated being splashed. She was told she wouldn’t be allowed back if she caused anymore trouble. She already knew that meant Horde Math Camp. So now she kept to herself.  
Catra now wondered what would have happened if she ended up there. Would he have met Adora there? Catra tried to push thoughts of the beautiful blonde athlete out of her mind but those blue eyes were again hard to ignore.  
After Micah went over the rules and the campers were all split up into different groups with their assigned counselers. After that they were sent to their cabins to unpack and have two hour rest/free time until lunch.

Scorpia went to find her friends Lonnie and Entrapta. Catra just wanted to get to her cabin, pick her bed, unpack and take a nap. She was just tired of hearing all the happy campers talking about how awesome the summer was going to be. Catra got to her cabin wondering who was going to be staying in their with her. Her first year she got to stay with Scorpia and Lonnie. It wasn’t so bad. Lonnie and Catra would sometimes wreck havoc together. So the counselors refused to let them both share a cabin together again.  
The cabin was small. There were no curtains just four large screen windows. It smelled like a bonfire. There was 2 bunk beds 1 on each side next to the windows with bags from the other campers all by the front screen door. Catra realized she was the first one to get to the cabin which made her happy. She unpacked threw her sleeping bag on the top bunk. She liked sleeping on the top bunk so she could see who was coming into the cabin before they could see her. She heard the door open and peeked over quickly. She saw a tall thin long haired blonde girl. She was wearing a pink short sleeved romper and had a flower headband on. She looked around the room. Catra was pretty happy that she didn’t notice her. 

There happened to be a lot of dust on the top bunk and it made Catra sneeze which gave her location away.  
Then the girl looked up and saw Catra and to Catra’s annoyance she started talking a lot and really fast. 

“Awww what a cute sneeze! Anyway Hi! I’m Perfuma! How are you? Isn’t this such a cute cabin. Lots of trees around us. Lots of flowers and plants! I just love plants! My mom’s a florist. This is my 5th year here. I love this camp! How long have you been going here? Wait, I think I know you! You’re Catra Weaver!!

Catra flipped over on her back ignoring her. She knew Perfuma from last year. She also knew that her bestfriend had the biggest crush on her. She also knew Perfuma felt the same way.  
Perfuma placed her green floral sleeping bag on the bottom bunk on the opposite side of the room t to Catra’s bunk. Then to Catra’s annoyance, she climbed up on the ladder on Catra’s bunk and looked at Catra scaring her half to death and started talking again.  
“Hey umm…did Scorpia come with you this year again? I wanted to go find her and say hi. Perfuma’s cheeks turned a little red when she realized how excited she sounded.

Catra was pretty annoyed that she was in her personal space.  
“Perfuma shes here but can you please do me a favor and leave me alone this summer. I understand that we have to be roomates this summer but I I really don’t have time for your little sappy crush.”

Perfuma suddenly looked upset. Catra did not care. That was the point. Well, I guess I’ll go find her myself if you want to be moody. Oh, this gives me time to make her an acorn necklace! Perfuma unpacked her stuff and skipped out the door.

Catra thought to herself that she finally could rest. Sadly that wasn’t the case. She saw another girl come in. She was short and had curly blue hair. She walked in and climbed up on the top bunk on the same bunk Perfuma was staying on. She looked over and realized she was one of the last people Catra wanted to see. The girl spoke up in a very disgusted tone.  
“Ugh Catra. I have to stay in the same cabin with you. I can’t stand your face!”

“Nice to see you too Frosta. Too bad you’re stuck with me here. You can always ask to leave." Catra said nastily. 

Frosta and Catra have never gotten along since Catra once threatened to light her clothes on fire two years ago with a lighter that she stole from one of the other campers who was known for lighting the rowboats on fire. Since then Frosta never liked her. The fact that she would have to share a cabin with one girl who annoyed her and another who practically hates her did not make Catra anymore excited to spend 4 weeks at this camp.

While Frosta unpacked cursing quietly. Catra heard a sweet yet familiar voice coming from right outside the cabin door.  
“I think this is the right Cabin. Thanks Glimmer for helping me find it. I’ll see you later. Cabin number 5! Great I made it” an excited voice came through the door.

Catra couldn’t believe her ears and eyes…

Catra looked up as she saw Adora walk into the cabin with a huge beautiful smile on her face that made Catra feel extra warm inside her chest. The same feeling she had from before Adora looked around and introduced herself to Frosta and they started talking to each other for a few minutes.

Catra also realized that Since Frosta and Perfuma took the other bunk that meant Adora would be sleeping underneath her. She felt herself sweating out of nervousness.  
‘So Frosta, who else is in this cabin with us?” Adora sweetly asked.

Frosta answered, "Perfuma is in here with us. She is really sweet you'll probably meet her later. Also unfortunately her..”  
Catra didn’t have to look down to know what sort of face Frosta probably made pointing up at Catra’s bed. She could hear the disgust in her voice. She then heard Frosta tell Adora that she was going to meet up with a few friends before lunch and she left out the door.  
Suddenly, Catra realized that Adora and her were the only ones in the cabin. Alone together. She wanted to say something. However, she didn’t have to. Adora climbed up on the ladder like Perfuma did and again their eyes met once more. 

Catra didn’t know what to do or say so she just looked away and greeted her in the only way she knew how.

“Hey Adora”

Catra said in a slightly calm voice. Which was exactly the opposite of how she felt inside right now.

Adora said “Hi Catra! Wow you’re staying in this cabin?”

Catra without thinking just said

“No Adora I’m just laying around here because I’m bored and waiting to die and I thought this cabin was a good place to do that.”

Catra didn’t mean to say something so sarcastically. It was just her being on the defense. She tends to get that way when she is feeling nervous. She was sure Adora was going to be upset over that.  
It was the exact opposite that happened.

Adora started to laugh.  
“Glimmer told me you were sarcastic, but she didn’t tell me that you were so funny. Wait until I tell her we are going to be living together for 4 weeks. You really don’t seem as bad as she says you are” Adore said in between giggles and snorts  
Adora’s laughing mixed with those cute snorts made Catra smile despite knowing that Glimmer must have trash talked her. It was sweet and friendly and had a warm smile that went along with it.  
Suddenly Catra had so much more energy.  
Adora suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Catra again with those bright blue eyes that made Catra’s heart was beating so fast and said,

“So Glimmer was going to show me around, but Bow took her and ran off to go show her the new Archery field. I wanted to know if… um”

Catra just looked at her confused at what she wanted and said,  
“If what?”

Adora suddenly turned red in the face and climbed down from the ladder and said quietly “Um never mind I don’t want to bother you.

‘No please bother me’ thought Catra.  
Catra said,“Go ahead Princess how can I help you?”

Adora giggled at the nickname and answered,  
“Well since I barely know anyone else here, do you think you could show me around camp before lunch? If you don’t want to its fine.”

Catra felt like 1,000 butterflies just started dancing in her stomach. Did Adora really ask to spend time with her?

Catra didn’t want to mess up this time by being negative and quickly answered “Oh yeah sure!”  
Catra sat up so fast and climbed down the bunk ladder so fast that she missed the last step and found herself falling backwards towards the floor.  
She then heard Adora yell  
“Oh no Catra!”  
She felt herself falling backwards and realizing she was going to hit the side of the wall, but she didn’t. Instead, she fell into a pair of really strong arms that happened to catch her.  
Adora caught her saving her a trip to the infirmary. Adora lifted her up back on her feet. Catra turned around and realized she was so close to Adora’s face she could smell her peach lip gloss.  
Catra’s eyes traveled from Adora’s sky blue eyes to her lips. It took every amount of self-control from Catra not to try to figure out if her peach lip gloss tasted as good as it smelled. 

Adora suddenly smiled and said quietly “Your eyes are even prettier up close.” 

Catra felt her face heating up and had no idea how to respond. She wanted to tell Adora how she also had amazing eyes.  
Was Adora flirting with her? Was she just being nice? Did she notice that she was looking at her lips? This is the second time she complimented her eyes.  
After they stood there for 5 seconds. (which felt like 60 seconds to Catra)

Adora then backed up and headed for the door also looking slightly red in the face.

“Um… come on Catra lets go for that camp tour. We can’t have that fall you almost took be for nothing. Glad I caught you. Because I would have had no idea where to find the infirmary.  
Catra again became defensive.  
“Listen, I just slipped. It’s these ladders. The wood was probably polished. You don’t need to be a hero about it dork.”  
The words came out too fast and she hoped she did not ruin this moment.  
Adora just laughed and said,  
“Whatever Catra, come on, let’s go!” She then grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled her out the door…causing Catra to turn red again that even her freckles could not hide. Thank goodness Adora was not looking back at her. 

How could Adora be so nice to her? After the way she spoke to her today she swore she would have wanted to switch cabins.  
Adora’s hand was soft, and Catra could not believe she was touching it. She had a strong grip. She was not surprised from the way her body was shaped. Catra and Adora walked outside and started to walk to the trail together. Adora stopped turned around and looked at Catra and said,  
“Okay where do we go first”

Catra just looked around and said,  
“Calm down you dork! Let me think, umm oh, let me show you my favorite spots by the lake!”

Adora pushed Catra in the arm and said,  
“Hah! You have favorite spots? I thought you hated this place. They must be special. You're even taking me there! 

Catra tried to hide her smile, but she couldn’t so she just laughed and said,  
“Listen dummy, do you want me to show you around or not?”

Adora smiled and nodded her head yes and said "Lead the way captain!"

Catra laughed and while still holding hands, they then walked the camp trail together to go check out some of Catra’s favorite spots. Catra knew that this summer was her last but this time she had 4 weeks that she looked forward to for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Trust me there will be an update next week! I wanted to give you guys more interactions. There will be some drama in the next chapter. But I promise lots more fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Like I said for my first fic in English, I did my best.  
> I just hope you're ready to see some awkward and cute intereactions between nervous Catra and flirty Adora in the next Chapter.  
> Feel free to comment so I can know what things you liked and what you are excited to see next.  
> You will also meet more characters. I'll be updating that in the next 12 hours


End file.
